Dragonball SC: Saiyan Chronicles
by Japanesedoll18
Summary: This is the life story of a saiyan girl named Shana and the prince Vegeta. I know I suck at summaries... . just bear with me people, my first time here. Vegeta/Shana. I'm sick of fanfic of B/V :P


*Hey this Japanesedoll18 this my first fanfiction so please go easy on me… . I love DBZ so much! I just thought that so many have seen Goku and his adventures, so I thought why they can't make a story of Vegeta from when he was a kid to an adult. And I'm sick and tired of B/V fanfic. Don't get me wrong, it's great…but too much (hope u know what I mean) And that's what I did! ^_^ so enjoy...I hope.*

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. The only character I own is Shana.

Hint:

'Thinking'

"Talking"

~Flashback~

Warning- In this story there is graphic violence, bad language, and of course sexual adult theme in the future chapters.

Chapter One-

Away from family

In a blood colored ruby planet called Vegeta, two powerful warriors was on their way to a small house to get a child that has a great gift that a Tyrant named Frieza wants the child for his army. The one that is pink and fat said "Tell me again why Lord Frieza wants this child anyway? The kid would slow us down!"

"Because Dodoria, Frieza see something that we don't. We better do as he commands." The man with green skin replied.

"You're right Zarbon." Dodoria said. Both continued their journey to a saiyan's house.

In the small house a small family of two was peacefully watching TV, unknown what was about to happen. The man with tanned skin and black spiky hair that sticks up in every direction that is in the center of the couch slouches down without a care in the world. He has a child which is Shana. Shana is the youngest sibling, she likes to fight, but unlike any other saiyans, she doesn't like to kill people, and she definitely hates war. She has beautiful bright brown eyes that match her hair perfectly which is black hair that is perfectly straight and it goes down to her chin.

Shana cuddles comfortably next to her father when they heard a knock on the door. The father Bardock gets up and answers the door, to his surprise it was Frieza's two henchmen. He never really liked Dodoria and Zarbon, especially Frieza. They took his oldest son Raditz to serve him in the army, and that was five years ago. Bardock glared and said "What the hell do you two want? You already took my son, what more do you want from me?"

Zarbon glared. "You hold your tongue monkey! And we're here for your daughter."

Bardock's eyes grew big. "No, you're not taking Shana! She stays here with me."

Dodoria stepped in. "Think carefully third class, Frieza said that if you refuse, then we have to be forced to kill her…and I know you don't want us to kill your only daughter right?" He asked with a hideous smirk.

Bardock knew very well that he cannot defeat them, but he'll be damned if he let Frieza gets a hold of Shana, not by a long shot. He already took Raditz away from him, and Kakarrot was sent to earth six years ago. There was no way in hell he was going to loose his only child.

"Come on now Bardock, don't be stupid…you know you can't defeat me. So just hand over Shana and we promise we might talk to Frieza about seeing her soon". Said Zarbon with evil smirk crept on to his green face

He was still not going to surrender that easily, until he heard his daughter comes up to him. "Daddy what's going on?"

"Nothing Shana, go back inside." Bardock said sternly.

But it was too late; the green alien Zarbon grabbed her arms by force and clutched her right into his arm. "Since you wouldn't listen to me, I guess I'll have to take her by force." He grinned.

Bardock was full of rage. He didn't care if he wasn't strong; he just wanted his daughter back. "Let her go!"

"Sorry, it's Frieza's rule." Dodoria said getting ready to attack Bardock.

There was nothing he could do; he watched his poor daughter struggle against Zarbon. He could not stand watch his only daughter in that position. Shana begs her father to help him, but it was no use. Bardock wants her back…but he also doesn't want his daughter to get killed. Regretting of saying these words, he said "Shana, please forgive me…but you have to…go with them…I'm sorry."

Shana was shocked of what her father just said. "Daddy please I don't want to go, I wanna stay with you. Please don't let them take me!"

Bardock put a fake smile. "Everything's going to be ok, you'll see."

She knew that there was no point in arguing, so all she said was "Ok".

"I'll try to see you soon ok?" Bardock said.

Shana nodded and now being pulled by Zarbon. In the car, Bardock could see his daughter starring back at him while being driven away. He swore that one day he will bring his kids back to him from that Lizard freak Frieza…just someday he will. And that's a promise he made to the stars.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

In the Space pods central, Zarbon and Dodoria dragged Shana into a large ship and took off. Inside the Ship Zarbon told Dodoria that he'll handle this and to go and get Shana armor just in case she stays. Dodoria just sneered and walked off saying "Fine by me. I still don't know why he wants a five year old girl".

Zarbon shrugged and continued to drag Shana, which by the way she is getting annoyed by it. He took her into a large room which it was freezing cold. There, in the center of the room was a floating chair, though she couldn't make out who was sitting on the chair. Zarbon made Shana kneel to the ground. "Lord Frieza, I have brought u what u asked for." He said as he bowed as well. Even though Shana was on the ground, she could still lift her head up to see the man…or rather alien. The chair slowly turned around and a small reptilian alien looked down towards Shana. She couldn't believe how small the one everyone calls "Lord Frieza" is. Frieza got off from the chair and walked toward the girl saying "Welcome to my place my dear. I am Lord Frieza"

Shana, showing politeness said "It's an honor to meet you Lord Frieza" Even though she never really meant it.

Frieza smirked. "Well my dear, as of today, you are going to be my student. I will be teaching you everything I know".

"But why would you choose someone like me?" Shana asked innocently.

Zarbon grabbed Shana's head and smashed it to the ground. "How dare you ask the almighty Frieza without his permission!"

All Shana could say was "Ow…" But then Frieza stopped Zarbon. "That's enough Zarbon; I don't want you to damage my precious little warrior." He smirked at the little girl as Zarbon let go of Shana's head. "Besides, I don't mind answering that question at all. My dear, something about you is very powerful and unique, which is why I'm keeping you as my student. Of course I will have someone to train you…at least partly train you."

Shana became surprised that the master himself would think that she has a unique power that no one is aware about…not even Frieza.

Frieza walked over to Zarbon and ordered him to call Dodoria and bring the armor for Shana. A few minutes later, Dodoria brought the armor to the room. The costume is a leotard and the armor is like half tank top half with straps (idk what it's called: p). "Dodoria, hurry up and take little Shana to a room where she can dress up." The evil Tyrant said.

"As you wish my Lord" Dodoria replied as he told Shana to follow him.

A few second later they entered a small room. "Okay, change in there brat"

Shana glared and said "My name is not "Brat" it's "Shana" get it?" She turned around and closed the door. She can tell that Dodoria wanted to kill her so bad for saying that in the tone of controlling attitude. She quickly changed into her armor, and when she got out, Dodoria grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up in the air. "Lets get something straight here little girl…I could care less what your name is. You'll always be a brat". He grinned. "The only thing that is backing me from killing you is Frieza, so you should appreciate him. Because if it was me in charge." He chuckled. "You would've been dead by the time you got here."

He could see that Shana became frightened and put her down. "Now that we got that out of the way, we have to go back to Lord Frieza, he wants you to meet someone."

"Who?" Shana asked.

"You'll find out as soon as we get there" Dodoria replied.

She didn't dare ask him again, so she had no choice but to take his word for it. By the time they reached to the door, Dodoria said "You better be a good girl…or you'll regret it dearly." The door automatically opened and as usual there was Frieza and Zarbon, but someone else was there with them. Frieza noticed the arrival and said "Ah good you're here, Shana I want you to meet someone."

The little boy turned around saw the girl in front of him. "This is her?! She doesn't look like she is worth training for!"

Even though he insulted Shana, she couldn't help but notice that he was rather…cute. But still, she glared at the boy and said "Who are you to judged me when you don't even know me?!"

"Now, now Vegeta, be nice to her. She may look weak, but do not be deceived my dear prince." Frieza replied. "And Shana, this is the boy who is going to train you for a very long time, at least partially. So you will do everything he tells you to do, is that clear my dear?" Frieza grinned as he asked her. Shana couldn't help but shiver every time he grins or smirk at her. But she remained calm and replied. "Yes Lord Frieza."

Frieza nodded. "Very well then, Vegeta you may start training Shana right now."

Vegeta bowed to Frieza with respect. "Yes my Lord". He turned to Shana. "Come on you stupid girl, I don't have all day." He walks towards Shana and grabbed by the arm to drag her out like a little puppy. In the hallway, all could Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria could here was Shana's complaining to the young prince.

"Lord Frieza, may I ask that do you think it's wise to choose someone that can be powerful?" Zarbon asked being careful of how to ask the question. Because one little mistake and Frieza will blast him to another dimension. Frieza stood up from his floating chair and replied. "Like I said, she has some kind of power that I've never witnessed before, which is why I must have her in my army. Does that answer your question mister I want to ask every little detail of my business?!" He asked half annoyed.

"My apologies lord Frieza, never again shall I question your business again". (How lame is that?!)

In the training room, Vegeta continued to hit Shana without holding back. (Cause he never cares that if it is a boy or a girl) Shana was desperately trying to avoid the attacks from him. "Come on little! You'll never learn anything if you don't at least try to hit me with every damn thing you got! I can't believe I expect a girl like you to learn anything". At that last sentence, Shana became frustrated and pink aura crept around her body. Vegeta stopped attacking and starred at her in disbelief. Suddenly, he felt like something or someone was lifting him up, but he could not find any one around him…only Shana. Out of nowhere, he was thrown right to the wall and for the first time he got hurt, not badly though.

Vegeta got up from the ground and continued to stare at her in disbelief. 'Impossible!' He thought. 'How could she have that kind of power?! Just a few minutes ago she was weak like a little kitten…but now she overthrew me'

Shana glared at Vegeta and before long; her power decreased and fell unconscious. He walked up to Shana and picked her up. "It's a wonder why Frieza wants her…guess she's not that weak like I thought I did."

He took Shana out of the training room and has taken her to his room. Vegeta lay Shana on his bed and waited for her to wake up. 'Who is this kid? And why does she have that power?' Suddenly he heard Shana wake up, realizing that she was not in a training room anymore. Then she looked at the prince. "Where am I?" She asked innocently.

"Hmph. You're in my room; you passed out when you…knocked me into a wall". Vegeta said regretting of having telling her about his defeat.

Shana became confused. "Really? I did that? I must've used my power of telekinesis unexpectedly…I shouldn't have used it."

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Because daddy said it's too dangerous using that power…that I could hurt somebody with my telekinesis". Shana replied saying that.

Vegeta had a long thought and grabbed Shana's hand. "Listen to me, Frieza doesn't know that you have telekinesis, and I don't want him to find out…I will help you control your power".

"Does this mean that we're friends?" Shana asked hopefully.

Vegeta growled. "Don't push your luck girl; I said I'll help, not being friendly!"

He saw her about to cry, and for the first time, he felt a little sorry for Shana. He sighed and said "Fine I'll be your friend".

Shana hugged him with happiness. "Oh thank you Vegeta!"

Vegeta smiled. "…yeah...whatever. Now please let me go. I can't breath."

"Oh! Sorry Vegeta!" She smiled.

And from then on, Vegeta became good friend with Shana and helped her with her power. Vegeta really doesn't want Frieza to take advantage of having that great power. He knew that if Frieza gets Shana's power…then he will be impossible for Vegeta to defeat.

*And that's it for chapter One! Chapter Two will be up very soon! Don't forget to R&R!*


End file.
